


What Doesn't Kill You

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Torture, electroshock, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: In this script, someone is being trained to endure torture. There's mentions of other torture going on offscreen, and the aftermath of it. What happens on screen in the script is talking and noncon and electroshock and a little hitting. Could be considered in the same universe as Fresh Meat, though I wrote it to stand alone, too.
Kudos: 9





	1. M4F Version

[I don't give permission for this to be performed anywhere but reddit and soundgasm!]

[This does have an electric sound effect, you can use one you like or I found a couple fun taser sounds of different lengths: https://freesound.org/people/Jake548/sounds/87321/

https://freesound.org/people/The_Chemical_Workshop/sounds/403252/

https://freesound.org/people/Greub/sounds/402636/

https://freesound.org/people/michael_grinnell/sounds/512471/

]

[This narrator loves his job. He's in control of himself and he does legitimately believe he's being helpful, but also... he really likes his job, and takes no pains to hide it. Action takes place in a little room with no windows and no escape. Feel free to riff and improv and tweak things to work for you better.]

Come on, little soldier girl. Come back to me. Come back. 

That's it. You don't get to go away somewhere in that head and pretend you aren't here with me. After every thing I've done to make it special for you.

[little laugh, or some kind of pleased sound]

There we go. Open those pretty eyes. Well, eye. Don't think you'll be opening that other one for a while. Look at me. 

Have a nice nap? Restful? Sorry, sweetheart, my lunch break's over, time to get back to work. No sleeping on the job. Let me take a look at you. What are you trying to cover up, you little idiot, did you dream you had some dignity back? Hands down.

Mmm. Might need to put some antibiotics into the feeding tube, next time. Wallowing around on the floor like a little pig, of course some of those are going to get infected. Maybe if you had some pride... but what am I talking about. What do you have to be proud of.

[a thud, or a smack; someone's getting hit]

What do you have to be proud of, trainee?

That's it. Nothing. You have nothing. You -are- nothing. There's nothing worth anything in you, unless one of the male trainers decides to dirty himself by fucking you, isn't that right?

[thud or smack again]

I know you answered me. And I know I've told you over and over again that the point of this is not information. I do not give a fuck what you have to say. The point of this is to make you strong, and I think we both know we still have a lot of work to do there.

So, let's take a little peek at the syllabus. We warmed up with some stress positions. We've done percussion. We've done water. The next lesson is... Oh, how fun. Electricity. Doesn't that sound fun? Jesus Christ, did that sound like the kind of question that needed an answer?

Okay. No, no, you can stay on the floor, I'll kick you over when I need you. This one requires some equipment, you can just lie there while I get my things.

[a few seconds humming or whistling, moving around, the little noises a person makes while working on something]

Alright, here we go.

[electric zap noise]

We're going to start with this little guy, and work up to the electrodes. Here, take this--stop flinching, you little coward, open up--it's just a mouthguard. No need to fix a cracked tooth if we can just avoid one to begin with. That's it.

Now, before we get started, a little reminder of the rules. You are no longer a citizen, and do not have the right to legal aid or relief. You do not have the right to request a return to unit if you feel you can no longer continue. You do not have to respond to me with your name, rank, and serial number, as until I'm done with you, you have none of those things. Nothing you can say or do ends this lesson before I'm ready, so feel free to scream and cry and call me every name in the book, okay?

Good.

[zap]

[laughter]

Oh, little soldier girl, I didn't even know you could make that noise. I -love- that. Were you a singer? That is lovely breath control.

[zap]

[amused tone]

Where are you going, piggy? Where do you think you can go?

[zap]

You couldn't get away from me when you didn't look like a bag of rotten apples, what do you think you can do like this? You ever use that brain for anything other than holding your ears apart? What's in that corner that can help you?

[zap]

God, look at you. You filthy, desperate, mindless little pig. Figured out there's a reason this comes after water, hmm? Yeah. Also helps make sure you're hydrated enough to cry. I hate it when they aren't. I hate when I put my fun little toy on their nipples and--

[zap]

\--press my button--

[zap]

\--and they don't even have the decency to *cry*--

[zap]

...Not like you. Not like you, crying like a pathetic little civilian from the first shock. You can see why I have to do this, right? You know this just isn't good enough.

-Stop- trying to spit that out.

[zap]

There isn't anything you can say to me. Bite down on your mouthguard and try not to be so worthless when I shock your--oh, no, get back here, back you get, no closing your legs-

[zap]

[pleased sound]

Oh, that's it. That's it. Beautiful. I love that noise. I love that -face--that's the smartest thing I've seen on you, yet. Please do get angry, trainee. Hate me. Hate me with everything in you. 

Got your breath back? I'm going to shock your cunt again.

[pause]

Yeah, well, surprise is one technique, but knowing that it's coming and not being able to stop it is another. Fun little tip for you. What was I saying? Oh. Yes. You -should- hate me.

The more you try to squirm away from my toy, the more I want to use it. Nice and still for me. Just let it stroke you. Mmm. You really are so pretty, marked up like this--I'll bring a mirror in later. Be a shame if you didn't get to see those tread marks on your face before they faded.

Everyone breaks, trainee. Everyone. It will be better for you if you can hate me, instead of yourself. Hate that I saw you like this. That I -made- you like this. Hate how much I enjoyed it--and you can see how much I enjoy my job, hmm? Right here? I'm not acting. This isn't acting. Feel how hard I get, when you scream? I know you do. Scream for me again. 

[little laugh]

Why so tense? I didn't press it. I just asked you, very reasonably, to scream for me. Maybe I'll like it enough I won't have to press it again.

[pause]

Hmm. Nope.

[zap]

You brought that on yourself. I gave you a chance to do better, and you didn't. You didn't try hard enough to make me happy. You must have wanted another shock.

[zap]

Oh, trainee, is that snot? That's disgusting. Wipe your face off.

Jesus, more fucking excuses. Who's fault is it you don't have clothes? 

Here, let me rinse your face off. Stop it, it's just a little water, don't whine like that. It's just water.

That's better. Keep crying like that and I'll have to wash you off again. You know, you just tried a little bit harder, half of this wouldn't be happening to you. I give you so many chances to make things easier on yourself, and you just don't take them... What *are* you doing?

[entertained]

Look at you. Are you showing initiative, trainee? Should I mark that down on a clipboard?

Well, if you insist, there is another item on the syllabus we haven't covered yet. There -is- something else that happens to women like you, in places like this. You want to skip ahead, sweetheart?

Mmm. 

I'm not sure I believe you.

Well, you're lying on the ground, with a mouthguard in. Crying like some little girl with a skinned knee. How are you supposed to make me happy like that? I don't think you want me to touch you at all. I think you're -lying- to your -teacher-.

[zap]

No, no, you must be, look, you're down there again, and you're still -crying-. You're a lying little slut, and you're trying to manipulate me, and you aren't even--

[zap]

\--doing a good job. You don't want me to touch you. You stroked my cock like that and then you just laid down, you got me all excited, and now you aren't even going to take care of it? What's wrong with you? We could have had fun, we could have had a little break, but now I'm going to have to--

Mmm. That's a little better, I guess. I hope you can get my belt off with your hands shaking like that, because if you can't even do something as simple as getting my cock out, I don't know how I'm supposed to let you out of this basement--Christ, it's not a Rubik's cube, it's a belt, get on with it--

Hmm. You know, actually. I don't want your mouth.

On your back.

Shame you already took your mouthguard out. I'm not getting you a new one, I don't care it's dirty now. So are you, piggy. All this mess is yours, you can suck it off the plastic when I start shocking you again.

[zap]

-What- am I supposed to do with your knees together like that? Jesus Christ. That's it.

[lowering himself down, positioning himself]

Are you sure you want to skip ahead, trainee? Look at me. You're sure you want this? Tell me you do. 

Are you sure? You don't -feel- ready. You feel like you're going to chafe my cock raw. Are you lying to your teacher again? Maybe I should stop. Maybe I should pick up the prod again--

Mmm. Well, alright. If you're sure.

[thrusting into someone VERY much not ready. Noise as you feel appropriate]

-God- that's good. Fuck, yes, take it, take all of it. God, nothing tighter than a girl who'll do anything not to get shocked again. That right, piggy? You going to do anything I want?

[pleased sound]

You ever done this before? Or is taking a man dry new for you? Mmm. You feel how it starts to get easier, as I keep going? That just means I need to go faster if I want to keep hearing those noises I like.

[a few seconds of just fucking, before he starts running his mouth again]

-What- are you mumbling?

Speak up.

Oh, that's a classic. I love that one. So burly. So masc. "Under the bludgeonings of chance, my head is bloody, but unbowed"--do you feel like the master of your fate right now, hmm? Is this what an unconquerable soul feels like, trainee, is that what's dripping down my balls?

[breathless little laugh]

That's it. God, you feel good. Maybe if you fail your training, they'll give you back to me, and we can just keep playing these games until you wear out. Oh, don't like that idea? You don't like taking my cock? You want to stop?

No?

Beg me, then. Beg me to rape you.

Lift your hips. Convince me. You should be so much more grateful than this, a real interrogator wouldn't give you a nice little break. Still probably rape you, of course, but -I- let you pick when it happened. Show me you're fucking grateful.

God, you're pathetic. Begging to get raped because you couldn't handle a little rough treatment. Fine. I won't stop. I'll give it to you, just like you need.

[improv to orgasm]

[breathing hard, coming down]

There we go. That's it. Mmm. At least you can be a good hole. Sometimes.

[sounds of putting himself together, getting back up]

Well. Thanks for the break, trainee. Nothing like a little after lunch quickie. Wow, this floor's a bitch on the knees. Alright. Where'd I put that prod...

[startled little laugh, amused tone]

...Aren't you cute. You can't break that, trainee, you aren't strong enough, and if you try to use it on me, I will "accidentally" break both of your hands. Hand it over.

Come on. You won't like what happens if I have to take it.

Thank you.

That was good, though, that was almost smart. 

[zap]

...Almost. 

[a sigh. a kinder tone:]

You -are- going to live through this, trainee. No one's ever died down here, no matter how much she wanted to.

You're going to live through this. And afterwards, you'll always know you survived. You can take so much more than you knew, sweetheart. You're so strong. I'm going to make you so strong. 

I'm going to live in your head forever, but remember, you survived me. If you're lucky, I'll be the worst thing you have to survive. And if I'm not, you'll be grateful you met me.

[back to business]

Now, we're going to switch to the electrodes...


	2. M4A Version

[I don't give permission for this to be performed anywhere but reddit and soundgasm!]

[This does have an electric sound effect, you can use one you like or I found a couple fun taser sounds of different lengths: https://freesound.org/people/Jake548/sounds/87321/ 

https://freesound.org/people/The_Chemical_Workshop/sounds/403252/

https://freesound.org/people/Greub/sounds/402636/

https://freesound.org/people/michael_grinnell/sounds/512471/

]

[This narrator loves his job. He's in control of himself and he does legitimately believe he's being helpful, but also... he really likes his job, and takes no pains to hide it. Action takes place in a little room with no windows and no escape. Feel free to riff and improv and tweak things to work for you better.]

Come on, little soldier. Come back to me. Come back. 

That's it. You don't get to go away somewhere in that head and pretend you aren't here with me. After every thing I've done to make it special for you.

[little laugh, or some kind of pleased sound]

There we go. Open those pretty eyes. Well, eye. Don't think you'll be opening that other one for a while. Look at me. 

Have a nice nap? Restful? Sorry, sweetheart, my lunch break's over, time to get back to work. No sleeping on the job. Let me take a look at you. What are you trying to cover up, you little idiot, did you dream you had some dignity back? Hands down.

Mmm. Might need to put some antibiotics into the feeding tube, next time. Wallowing around on the floor like a little pig, of course some of those are going to get infected. Maybe if you had some pride... but what am I talking about. What do you have to be proud of.

[a thud, or a smack; someone's getting hit]

What do you have to be proud of, trainee?

That's it. Nothing. You have nothing. You -are- nothing. There's nothing worth anything in you, unless one of the male trainers decides to dirty himself by fucking you, isn't that right?

[thud or smack again]

I know you answered me. And I know I've told you over and over again that the point of this is not information. I do not give a fuck what you have to say. The point of this is to make you strong, and I think we both know we still have a lot of work to do there.

So, let's take a little peek at the syllabus. We warmed up with some stress positions. We've done percussion. We've done water. The next lesson is... Oh, how fun. Electricity. Doesn't that sound fun? Jesus Christ, did that sound like the kind of question that needed an answer?

Okay. No, no, you can stay on the floor, I'll kick you over when I need you. This one requires some equipment, you can just lie there while I get my things.

[a few seconds humming or whistling, moving around, the little noises a person makes while working on something]

Alright, here we go.

[electric zap noise]

We're going to start with this little guy, and work up to the electrodes. Here, take this--stop flinching, you little coward, open up--it's just a mouthguard. No need to fix a cracked tooth if we can just avoid one to begin with. That's it.

Now, before we get started, a little reminder of the rules. You are no longer a citizen, and do not have the right to legal aid or relief. You do not have the right to request a return to unit if you feel you can no longer continue. You do not have to respond to me with your name, rank, and serial number, as until I'm done with you, you have none of those things. Nothing you can say or do ends this lesson before I'm ready, so feel free to scream and cry and call me every name in the book, okay?

Good.

[zap]

[laughter]

Oh, little trainee, I didn't even know you could make that noise. I -love- that. Were you a singer? That is lovely breath control.

[zap]

[amused tone]

Where are you going, piggy? Where do you think you can go?

[zap]

You couldn't get away from me when you didn't look like a bag of rotten apples, what do you think you can do like this? You ever use that brain for anything other than holding your ears apart? What's in that corner that can help you?

[zap]

God, look at you. You filthy, desperate, mindless little pig. Figured out there's a reason this comes after water, hmm? Yeah. Also helps make sure you're hydrated enough to cry. I hate it when they aren't. I hate when I put my fun little toy on their nipples and--

[zap]

\--press my button--

[zap]

\--and they don't even have the decency to *cry*--

[zap]

...Not like you. Not like you, crying like a pathetic little civilian from the first shock. You can see why I have to do this, right? You know this just isn't good enough.

-Stop- trying to spit that out.

[zap]

There isn't anything you can say to me. Bite down on your mouthguard and try not to be so worthless when I shock your--oh, no, get back here, back you get, no closing your legs-

[zap]

[pleased sound]

Oh, that's it. That's it. Beautiful. I love that noise. I love that -face--that's the smartest thing I've seen on you, yet. Please do get angry, trainee. Hate me. Hate me with everything in you. 

Got your breath back? I'm going to shock you there again.

[pause]

Yeah, well, surprise is one technique, but knowing that it's coming and not being able to stop it is another. Fun little tip for you. What was I saying? Oh. Yes. You -should- hate me.

The more you try to squirm away from my toy, the more I want to use it. Nice and still for me. Just let it stroke you. Mmm. You really are so pretty, marked up like this--I'll bring a mirror in later. Be a shame if you didn't get to see those tread marks on your face before they faded.

Everyone breaks, trainee. Everyone. It will be better for you if you can hate me, instead of yourself. Hate that I saw you like this. That I -made- you like this. Hate how much I enjoyed it--and you can see how much I enjoy my job, hmm? Right here? I'm not acting. This isn't acting. Feel how hard I get, when you scream? I know you do. Scream for me again. 

[little laugh]

Why so tense? I didn't press it. I just asked you, very reasonably, to scream for me. Maybe I'll like it enough I won't have to press it again.

[pause]

Hmm. Nope.

[zap]

You brought that on yourself. I gave you a chance to do better, and you didn't. You didn't try hard enough to make me happy. You must have wanted another shock.

[zap]

Oh, trainee, is that snot? That's disgusting. Wipe your face off.

Jesus, more fucking excuses. Who's fault is it you don't have clothes? 

Here, let me rinse your face off. Stop it, it's just a little water, don't whine like that. It's just water.

That's better. Keep crying like that and I'll have to wash you off again. You know, you just tried a little bit harder, half of this wouldn't be happening to you. I give you so many chances to make things easier on yourself, and you just don't take them... What *are* you doing?

[entertained]

Look at you. Are you showing initiative, trainee? Should I mark that down on a clipboard?

Well, if you insist, there is another item on the syllabus we haven't covered yet. There -is- something else that happens to pretty things like you, in places like this. You want to skip ahead, sweetheart?

Mmm. 

I'm not sure I believe you.

Well, you're lying on the ground, with a mouthguard in. Crying like some little kid with a skinned knee. How are you supposed to make me happy like that? I don't think you want me to touch you at all. I think you're -lying- to your -teacher-.

[zap]

No, no, you must be, look, you're down there again, and you're still -crying-. You're a lying little slut, and you're trying to manipulate me, and you aren't even--

[zap]

\--doing a good job. You don't want me to touch you. You stroked my cock like that and then you just laid down, you got me all excited, and now you aren't even going to take care of it? What's wrong with you? We could have had fun, we could have had a little break, but now I'm going to have to--

Mmm. That's a little better, I guess. I hope you can get my belt off with your hands shaking like that, because if you can't even do something as simple as getting my cock out, I don't know how I'm supposed to let you out of this basement--Christ, it's not a Rubik's cube, it's a belt, get on with it--

Hmm. You know, actually. I don't want your mouth.

On your back.

Shame you already took your mouthguard out. I'm not getting you a new one, I don't care it's dirty now. So are you, piggy. All this mess is yours, you can suck it off the plastic when I start shocking you again.

[zap]

-What- am I supposed to do with your knees together like that? Jesus Christ. That's it.

[lowering himself down, positioning himself]

Are you sure you want to skip ahead, trainee? Look at me. You're sure you want this? Tell me you do. 

Are you sure? Are you lying to your teacher again? Maybe I should stop. Maybe I should pick up the prod again--

Mmm. Well, alright. If you're sure.

[thrusting into someone VERY much not ready. Noise as you feel appropriate]

-God- that's good. Fuck, yes, take it, take all of it. God, nothing tighter than a trainee who'll do anything not to get shocked again. That right, piggy? You going to do anything I want?

[pleased sound]

You ever done this before? Or is taking a man dry new for you? Mmm. You feel how it starts to get easier, as I keep going? That just means I need to go faster if I want to keep hearing those noises I like.

[a few seconds of just fucking, before he starts running his mouth again]

-What- are you mumbling?

Speak up.

Oh, that's a classic. I love that one. So burly. So masc. "Under the bludgeonings of chance, my head is bloody, but unbowed"--do you feel like the master of your fate right now, hmm? Is this what an unconquerable soul feels like, trainee, is that what's dripping down my balls?

[breathless little laugh]

That's it. God, you feel good. Maybe if you fail your training, they'll give you back to me, and we can just keep playing these games until you wear out. Oh, don't like that idea? You don't like taking my cock? You want to stop?

No?

Beg me, then. Beg me to rape you.

Lift your hips. Convince me. You should be so much more grateful than this, a real interrogator wouldn't give you a nice little break. Still probably rape you, of course, but -I- let you pick when it happened. Show me you're fucking grateful.

God, you're pathetic. Begging to get raped because you couldn't handle a little rough treatment. Fine. I won't stop. I'll give it to you, just like you need.

[improv to orgasm]

[breathing hard, coming down]

There we go. That's it. Mmm. At least you can be a good hole. Sometimes.

[sounds of putting himself together, getting back up]

Well. Thanks for the break, trainee. Nothing like a little after lunch quickie. Wow, this floor's a bitch on the knees. Alright. Where'd I put that prod...

[startled little laugh, amused tone]

...Aren't you cute. You can't break that, trainee, you aren't strong enough, and if you try to use it on me, I will "accidentally" break both of your hands. Hand it over.

Come on. You won't like what happens if I have to take it.

Thank you.

That was good, though, that was almost smart. 

[zap]

...Almost. 

[a sigh. a kinder tone:]

You -are- going to live through this, trainee. No one's ever died down here, no matter how much they wanted to.

You're going to live through this. And afterwards, you'll always know you survived. You can take so much more than you knew, sweetheart. You're so strong. I'm going to make you so strong. 

I'm going to live in your head forever, but remember, you survived me. If you're lucky, I'll be the worst thing you have to survive. And if I'm not, you'll be grateful you met me.

[back to business]

Now, we're going to switch to the electrodes...


End file.
